Taken Models List
Please put your username below in a header three, and list all your FCs in use and the character they're being used for. Users Jaye exists *Poli Genova (Vilde Nørrstelien) *Douglas Booth (Sam Bennett) *Lili Reinhart (Noelle Fontaine) *Amelia Zadro (Karolina Santana) *Bridget Satterlee (Nora Zelmerlöw) *Barbara Palvin (Charlotte Grant) *Raffey Cassidy (Laila de Forest) about to exist *Emmelie de Forest (Raelynn Forsyth) *Lisa Teige (Emmelie Vynter) will exist *Dianna Agron *Bianca Santos *Pyper America Smith *Magdalena Zalejska *Katherine McNamara *Sophie Turner *Maddie Ziegler *Shay Mitchell *Felicity Jones *Phoebe Tonkin Hecate multi-fandom trash basically #Taissa Farmiga - Anja Chamberlain #Daisy Ridley (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Yumi Lambert (reserved @ 00:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) #Karlie Kloss - Cecilia Holland-Reichert #Gigi Hadid - TBD Miller #Candice Swanepoel - Christine Albertson #Emma Stone - Shelley Winter #Francesca Michielin - Alice Lindgren (shared with neo) #Alexander Rybak (reserved @ 13:32, February 28, 2017 (UTC)) #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Emma Dachshund #Ellie Goulding (reserved @ 22:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC)) #Elina Born - Loreen Grant #Natalie Dormer - Zella Lindgren #Kaya Scodelario - Elina McCormick #Nina Dobrev (reserved @ 19:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC)) #Natalie Portman - Eva Chamberlain #Doutzen Kroes (reserved @ 00:08, February 13, 2017 (UTC)) Carn Frost Eurotrash Nerd Existing # Elise Schneider - Jennifer Ulrich (exotic, vampire) # Konstanze Blumenthal - Lena Meyer-Landrut # Laila Eskildsen - Ulrikke Falch # Levina Grant - Camila Mendes # Signe Kristensen-Williams - Sidse Babett Knudsen # Felicia Lindgren - Francesca Michielin (shared with yang) # Joanna Prince - Liana Liberato # Irene Scarlett - Elle Fanning In Progress #Francesca Breckenridge - Natalia Dyer #Adelaide Tremblay - Elizabeth Lail #Calypso Valtersen - Josefine Frida Pettersen (exotic, water nymph) #Ebony Moon - Irene Bae #Delilah Eldridge - Michelle Trachtenberg (exotic, werewolf) #Alexandrine Himmelreich - Sophie Nelisse #Blanche Moreau - Dakota Fanning #Emilene Zilli - Laneya Grace (exotic, half-veela) #Valencia Davis - Stefanie Scott #Perseus Karahalios - Lucky Blue Smith #Sienna Evans-Clarke - Kacey Rohl #Roman Ludenberg - Manuel Neuer Manolo Characters #Jordon Oh - Kim Han Bin aka B.I from Ikon #Jackson Tark - Seo In Guk Reserved *Do Kyungsoo (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Taehyung (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Jackson Wang (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Lee Taeyong (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Cody Christian (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Seungcheol (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Koo Junhoe (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Ok Taecyeon (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Choi Youngjae (reserved 12:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC)) *Yeo Changgu (reserved 03:03, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Matthew Kim (BM from KARD) (reserved 03:03, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Choi Minho (SHINee) (reserved 03:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) *Jung Yoon oh (Jaehyun NCT) (reserved 06:08, February 11, 2017 (UTC)) 도히 sharing depends on who u are kthnx Active #Bridget Satterlee — Karmine Grant #Katarzyna Konderak — Maiami Appledore #Jessica Jung & Park Kyungri (Kyungri; 9Muses) — Mirana Oh #Haley Ramm — Raina Eskildsen #Lee Jihoon (Woozi; SVT) — Carter Bang #Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) — Ilyana No #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — Johnathan Kho #Park Shin Hye — Valentina Jo #Lee Min-Ho — Vincent Jo ---- In Progress #Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) — Minamino Toshirou #Polina Gagarina — Nadine Montmorency #Marzia Bisognin (cutiepiemarzia; Youtuber) — Antoinette Williams ---- Planned #Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) — Antonin Kwon #Jeon Somin (Somin; K.A.R.D) — Vivienne Jung #Jeon Jiwoo (Jiwoo; K.A.R.D) — Mireille Park #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — Charles Zheng #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Feliciana Ramirez #Xu Minghao (The8; SVT) — James Xiao Livi A lot of these models, I've wanted to have for a long time, so talk to me if you want to share because I lowkey don't want to share xD *Kim Jongdae (Chen, EXO) - Seon Seo-Eon (shared with Brocky) *Amber Heard - Clarissa Tully *Paulo Dybala - Frey Fuhrmann *Gianluigi Buffon - Alessandro Insigne *Thomas Müller - Benedikt Draxler *IU (Lee Ji-Eun) - Brooklyn Cheon *Choi Jinri - Cecily Min *Min Yoongi - Dominic Yoon *Oh Sehun - Kristian Solberg-Chae (shared with Chase) *Byun Baekhyun - Greyson Alford-Kyo *Kim Yerim - Irene Solberg-Chae *Zhang Yixing - Joshua Wu *Leonardo DiCaprio (young him lol) - Jaime Guthrie *Adelaide Kane - Dali Ashford *Benjamin Jarvis - Lennon Langley *Jennie Kim - Teagan Jang *Roseanne Park - Carly Lancaster *Im Nayeon - Bella Byun *Minatozaki Sana - Michiko Kuchiki Brocky *Lauren Oh - Lee Jin-Sol (April) *Cian Moon - Mark Lee (NCT) *Aiden Baek - Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Phoenix Jung - Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Jackson Nanai - KJ Apa Reserved Models *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo; Sharing with Liv) *Kim Jun-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Lee Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7; Sharing with Oli) *Yeo Chang-Gu (Yeo One; Pentagon; Sharing with Manolo) *Jo Jin-Ho (Pentagon; Sharing with Oli) *Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Brian Kang (Young.K; Day6) *Jeon So-Mi (I.O.I) *Yu Yeon-Jung (WJSN) *Kim Seok-Woo (Rowoon; SF9) *Sota Fukushi Not Reserved Models Since we can only have 20 reserved atm I'm just putting these here so I don't forget to move them up when a spot is available *Mark Tuan (Got7) *Kim Won-Pil (Day6) *Wang Yibo (UNIQ) *Baek Ju-Ho (Zuho; SF9) *Im Se-Jun (Victon) *No Yoon-Ho (Ayno; VAV) *Seo Kang-Joon *Ricky Garcia *Kim Soo-Hyun Oli Active Characters (3) *Luna Oh - Kim Doyeon (IOI) *Lola Kim - Lee Jinsook (Yeoreum of WJSN) *Eden Hwang - Jeon Wonwoo (Seventeen) Reserved Models #Lee Jeno (NCT) #Moon Bin (ASTRO) #Kang Seulgi (Red Velvet) #Hirai Momo (TWICE) #Myoui Mina (TWICE) #Kim Jaejoong (JYJ) #Luke Bilyk #Francisco Lachowski #Zhou Jieqiong (Pristin) #Im Jinah (Nana; After School) #Yan An (Pentagon) #Kim Chungha (IOI) #Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eun-Woo of Astro) #Kwon Hyuk (DEAN) #Lim Chang-Kyun (I.M) #Chonnasorn Sajakul (Sorn of CLC) #Kim Taehyung (J.Seph of KARD) Merisa *Georgie Henley - Amaya McKinney *Collin Ford - Tristan Anderson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - James Anderson *Rowan Blanchard - Lynne Stewart *Sabrina Carpenter - Nikki Smith *Andrew Garfeild - Andrew Grant *Mackenzie Foy - Carolina Thomas *Skander Keynes - Henry Richards *Anna Popplewell - 00:55, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Rider Strong - 19:27, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *Dove Cameron - 20:00, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kayle *Nadia Aboulhosn - Haniyya El-Mofty *Ashley Moore - Wynne Rose - 06:06, February 21, 2017 (UTC) JustChase *Oh Sehun - 19:16, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jing Boran - 19:16, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Yoon Sanha - 19:16, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jung Jinyoung - 01:23, February 20, 2017 (UTC) James *Jade Weber, Zoë Lang *Lilly Kruk, Brisbane Woom *Grant Gustin, 23:40, February 22, 2017 (UTC) *Lucus Till, 04:42, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *Sofia Carson, 04:42, February 25, 2017 (UTC) *Joe Collier, 18:46, March 8, 2017 (UTC) PaintedRed *Samantha Archibald 22:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) *Jackson Hale 22:16, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Category:OOC Category:Key Lists